Devil's Wrath
by SaitoshiTaishou
Summary: Being a Captain is tough, but having a thing for your First-Mate makes it worse. Add in the fact that you has a thing for a couple of guys that are off-limits makes matters even worse. Why must she want the unobtainable. Or are they? Meanwhile, her real identity get found out and the marines are after her. What will her Fate become? (No Pairings yet. Captain Scarlet is an OC.)
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to personally thank my Beta Reader, Suteruben. You Are AWESOME!**

 **Please review. I don't know if you like it or not without reviews. Thank You!**

* * *

 **Zombies, Books, and First Mate**

Looking up from her book as she heard the excited chatter of her crew, Scarlet smiled. The love for her crew was so strong that she was delighted in how high spirited they were. Jason and David weren't very far away from her, so she could hear what they were saying very clearly.

"So when we get there, I'm going to go find a beautiful woman to 'hang' with. I'll need to be picky, because all the women will want to 'hang' with me." Jason said in a narcissistic but cool way.

"Yeah yeah. Go be a perv for all I care. I am going to go to the local game shop and get me the latest game in the Bounty Hunter Series. Bounty Hunter Four: Zombies! Oh I can't wait!" David sighed, going off into a daydream about his beloved video game.

Scarlet chuckled as she watched her friends talk about what they want to go do once they hit land again. It has been about a month for them. No doubt they have been getting restless. There are only three women on the ship, including herself. While there are about eight men. One might expect the men wouldn't have as much of a 'problem', but the two women she had picked out were fierce. Plus, no one dared try anything with their captain. They weren't wanting to find out personally why she was called 'Devil's Wrath' Scarlet.

She went back to her book, Guilty Pleasures, to read some more. It had been getting good but she was almost at the end of it. 'Hmm, might pick up the next book.'

Becky's voice from up in the Crow's Nest caught her attention. "Yo Captain, I see an island. It's about thirty minutes away at our current speed. Shall we dock there?" Becky shouts loud enough to be heard over the crew.

It was to be expected from a top ranking bounty hunting sniper, that Becky had wonderful eye sight. Both her and her sister were bounty hunters after her when she had first met them. They are both excellent gunmen in their own rights. She eventually won them over, a gift that had helped her recruit most of her crew she currently had.

Setting her book down on the table next to her, she stands up and walks over towards the Crow's Nest. "Yeah, I think that would be a wise decision. Though, I do feel sorry for the townsfolk." She replied loud enough to be heard while retaining a smile upon her face.

Scarlet turned around and headed for the navigation room where her first mate and navigator, Glen, was located at. Upon reaching the door she turned the knob and walked inside. He looked up from the detailed map he was staring at and leaned back in his chair with a coy smile laid upon his face. "Glen, Becky just informed me that there is an island about thirty minutes ahead of us. Would you happen to know anything about the island?" She in a calm and friendly manner to him.

After standing up from his chair, he approached her, while adjusting his glasses as they attempt to slide down his handsome face. His hair was the color of freshly baked brownies. It was medium length and semi messy but the way his bangs would touch the edge of his glasses, it made the women at every island want to be with him. His eyes, beautiful like fine silver jewelry with jade pieces embedded into it, making you want to gaze at them forever. His skin, creamy like the color of chamomile tea and cream mixed well. It was soft but not delicate. His smile, warm and inviting like a fire in the cold on a wintry night. His body, underneath his unbuttoned suit, was lean and at the same time slightly buffed. She had accidentally walked in on him when he was in the shower and saw more than a female captain should see of her male first mate.

When the space between then was roughly a foot apart, he spoke with a deep and crisp tone that was very attractive to her and probably almost every woman alive. "Yes, I do happen to know, Captain. It is Dream Wake Island. It is an autumn island that is neutral to both pirates and navy. Relatively peaceful, and is also known to have everything we will be needing as well." He leaned in closer to where he was about an inch from her ear and began to speak just a little quieter, while adding a silky undertone to it. "Is that all you came to see me about?"

The last part of the interaction sent a chill down her spine. She froze for a second and blushed at the highly inappropriate question he just asked. Glen backed away from her, starting to chuckle in a childish way. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I had to. You had been staring at me for the last several minutes."

Upon coming to realization that he was laughing at her, she straightened up, and slapped him hard on the arm. "You are such a fucking asshole. I see why you can't get a woman to stay with you. Plus, I was just making sure you were still fit." She hoped he would buy it but knowing him he probably wouldn't.

He stopped laughing and added the silky and alluring tone back to his voice. "We both know you know how fit I am from that 'accident' last week. If you really want to call that an 'accident'." He smirked while lightly licking his upper lip.

With irritation settling in for stating that what happened wasn't an accident, her temperature rose. "God, you are impossible. If you weren't my best friend I would've already kicked you off this ship long ago. I'm out of here!" With that she turned around and headed straight out the door, slamming it hard behind her.

How dare he insinuate that off baseless points. Yes, she had thought he was attractive but wouldn't go there _because_ he was her best friend. She didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship over stupid lustful desires. She had to do something to get her mind off the way his breath felt on her neck as he whispered that. Oh it felt so good but also so wrong. His lips so close to her neck that he could've kissed her there. Oh God, she wanted... Definitely got to find something to get her mind off of _him_. They couldn't get to the island fast enough.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Bounty Hunter 4: Zombies is my version of Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies  
Guilty Pleasures is the name of one of my favorite books from my favorite author.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hard Drinks, Bar Fights, and Transponder Numbers**

Scarlet made way to her personal quarters to get ready for going on the island. Since it was a neutral island, with no affiliation with either side, there was probably a good amount of pirates. She would definitely need to be prepared for confrontations.

When she reached the door, she opened it up and walks straight to her full length mirror to assess her attire. Her red and black beaded necklace isn't out of place. Her crimson hair, with half of it in a couple of neat pig tails and the other half laid loosely down her back, made her smile. It looked absolutely perfect.

Taking off her black leather jacket, she places it on top of her bed neatly. She straightens out her crimson colored tank top, before walking over to her dresser. Opening her top drawer, she pulls out her gun holster. It is custom made to hold two Sig Sauer P320s, resting at just below her breasts. Combined with several extra rounds in various pockets, it is easily her favorite accessory.

Picking up the guns, cocks the them, then switches the safety off to ensure that they are well ready for her when needed. Securely strapping the holster on, she carefully places the pistols in their custom made pockets. She adjusts her crimson colored tank top afterwards. Picking up her KA-BAR thigh straps, she firmly places them, and tightens them so that they don't slip. They sat just below her black leather mini skirt and high on her thigh, very visible for intimidation.

She contemplated whether or not to bring her boot knives. Her boots didn't need much more to them for a short amount of time on the island. They were black designer, semi-high heeled, steel-toed boots. She smiled at the last time someone caused her to kick them in their jewels. Deciding on the latter, she turned to the left side of her dresser. Her beautiful katanas were leaning there against the wall in their sheaths. 'Maybe I should take those though. Never know I might even find me someone to duel with'. Reaching back into her top drawer she pulls out the katana straps that allow her beauties to rest on each hip, straps them on, then quickly secures the katanas into place.

Walking back over to her bed to finish assessing, she glances in the mirror. 'Everything looks just about right.' She leans over, picking up her jacket, then puts it on. Pulling out the back of her hair so that it wouldn't be stuck under the jacket, she continues to assess her outfit.

A knock on the door disturbs her silence. She turned and starts walking towards it hoping to hell it wasn't Glen. He knew how to make her want him and hate him at the same time. She doubts he really knows what she dreams about. He had made jokes about it but she really did have them.

Reaching for the door, she opens it up to see Glen standing there with a smug look on his face. "Oh, Captain, my Captain. I've come to inform you that we are ready to dock. I already compiled a few lists of equipment and supplies we need. All that is left is for you to go over it." He holds the paperwork out to her.

Scarlet takes the papers from him, then looks them over briefly, taking note of how low the food is and the medical supplies that they need to restock. 'Hmm. Jason better get the supplies he needs before fraternizing with the locals.' She'd be damned if her crew got hurt and couldn't recover fast enough cause Dr. 'Love' forgot to restock. She hands the lists back to Glen. "See to it that Jason gets his list, please. I shall go and talk with the dock manager to pay the necessary fees. Also Glen, could you please find a peaceful inn for us to stay at? I'm getting cabin fever here." With that she walks out of her room, making her way around Glen so that she could get to the deck.

* * *

Scarlet stretches her arms above her head as she walks away from the dock. After the shit she has been going through, she deserved a well made drink or two. 'Wonder where the sisters are at? Probably at a gun shop checking out the latest in the market. No need to worry about those two, they prefer guns over guys any day.' The last thought made her chuckle as she envisioned a couple of guys asking the sisters out. _"You beautiful ladies wanna go out with us on a date?" "What guns are you packing?" "Guns? We aren't packing any." "Sorry, not interested." The guys sulking in a corner as Misti and Becky walk away._ The thought of what would happen almost made her laugh out loud. 'Definitely got to find myself a drink.'

Walking down the street towards the town center, she casually glances around looking for a tavern. Well worst case scenario, there will probably be one at the inn. Just then something up the street caught her attention. It was a man stumbling out of a building, looking extremely intoxicated. 'He is spurring nonsense but it is hard to understand due to the distance.' She rushes to the guy so that she may hear what is going on.

By the time she gets there he's walking away, so she decides to catch him and ask if the place he recently left is a tavern. The drunkard smiles sheepishly and confirms that it is, while rambling on about how the bar keep is against people drinking. Which was absurd, for the fact of it being a tavern. Casually turning around, she strolls towards the bar, entering it when she gets to the doorway.

The place was loud and noisy, a few patrons arguing about whether food was more important than sake or not. Others were laughing, or celebrating. A lot of pirates were sitting at the various tables.

While making her way to the bar, Scarlet notices a blonde male with swirly eyebrows making his way towards her. He comes from the group of people that are laughing at the two dim-wits fighting still. As she reaches the bar, the blonde gently grabs her hand and gets on one knee. "Madam, you are like a beautiful rose. Red, vibrant, and with a sweet smell. It would be an honor to buy you any drink you would like." He leans forward and kisses the back of her hand.

Listening to him, she almost burst into laughter, but swallowed it into a devious smile. She turns to the bartender, speaking to him with a silky but innocent sounding voice, "I would like a bottle of your finest and hardest liquor you have available."

His face dropped, as if he actually expected her to buy a fruity cocktail. He probably will learn not to ask that to any woman he meets, but if memory is correct, she has seen a poster of him around. 'Hmm. 'Black Foot' Sanji. More like 'Love Sick' Sanji. Though it should be expected, I have heard rumors about his antics.'

Smiling sweetly to Sanji, as if to say she didn't do anything wrong, she leans down to his face and whispers into his ear. "'Black Foot' Sanji, I know you have looked me up and down, probably noticing all my visible weapons. How many weapons do you think I have hidden? Do you want to find out?"

Suddenly a large hand grabs her shoulder from behind. "Little Miss, how about you hang out with me instead of this shrimp." Laughter is heard from over her shoulder.

Standing up straight, then turning around to face this over built man, she begins to chuckle. "Oh really? Have you been working out to compensate for something else? Do you honestly believe I would be with a man like him?" Lifting her index finger, she rests it on her lips as if she is thinking. "Wait a minute! You think Mr. Swirly would give me better pleasure than you would. Therefore, you are trying to stop it before it happens. Oh, so your balls aren't the only tiny things your have." She cracks up in full blown laughter.

The large man's face turns red in anger. Lifting up his fist, he cocks his arm back to punch Scarlet for insulting him. As he swings, Sanji blocks the punch with his leg before it lands. "I will never allow anyone to hit a lady! You will have to kill me first."

Swings continued from the muscled man, but not at Scarlet this time but at Sanji. Confused as to why, she tried to find a logical explanation. She had threatened him, yet he defended her. ''Black Foot' is definitely strange. Maybe he doesn't understand what she said? Does he really think he's going to get her into bed?' Brushing off her thoughts she quickly moves out of the way.

Grabbing her bottle of the bar, she walks by the table where Sanji's crew is located. Writing on a piece of paper, she jots down her transponder snail number, setting it on the table in front of the man called 'Straw Hat' Luffy. "Make sure he gets this. I need to go find my crew but I would like to personally thank him for defending me."

Looking around the group to catch the faces of all the crew, she notices how everyone is looking at 'Straw Hat' Luffy. He picks up the piece of paper, and gives the biggest grin she could possibly imagine. "Don't worry, I will tell him." Turning around, Scarlet rushes out the door and out of sight of the tavern. Finest bottle of liquor firmly held in her grasp.

* * *

 **Author's notes:  
I did what I could to make it interesting this time. I hoped you guys enjoyed yourselves.  
Also, I would like to add that it might be a bit slow taking me to post this I've been busy and also trying to watch Doctor Who. Please have some patience.  
Please review and give me your honest opinion of how it is. I can't get any better without your help.**


End file.
